


Puppylove

by ClockworkKeaton



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, No Lesbians Die, Slice of Life, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkKeaton/pseuds/ClockworkKeaton
Summary: Agent 8 was so head over heels it may as well be a crime.





	Puppylove

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! To apologize for being an inactive lazy shit, have some sweet soft (if short) Agent 24 to kinda smooth it over. This is kiiiinda based on something I drew? [Basically I wanted to run with the idea of Eight being super smitten with how cute Inklings are](http://cynoiz.tumblr.com/post/176568701049/08022018-i-heard-u-guys-like-scars-hcs-glowy). You know how it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eight was a rare exception to the rule that was Three's sociability; despite being someone others often found distant or actively offputting, Eight had latched onto her with a quickness and Three, to everyone's surprise, allowed it without protest. Lo and behold the bristly beast was slowly becoming domesticated by a bright eyed maiden. Who would've thought.

( Four, but that was besides the point. She had been telling Three she needed a girlfriend since the beginning of time. )

For as much as Three adored her though, for as precious to her as Eight had become and for as determined as she was to protect her, it was  _impossible_ to focus with this girl anywhere near her. At first, it was the obvious issue--- Eight was a walking disaster who had little understanding of the world around her and severe post-trauma stress. Every day was a debacle, every obstacle that much more of a task thanks to her skittish and almost wild nature.

Now? Now she was  _too_ comfortable almost.

Three was acutely aware of the sharp silver eyes trained on her even without prying her own gaze from her game on the TV screen. That was the thing about being starchly antisocial, however; Three had a sort of innate distaste for many of the pleasantries of friendship, like eye contact or skin on skin touch. It was foreign, it was weird, it was  _uncomfortable._ Even with Eight, someone she decidedly qualified as 'affectionate' with, it was a series of challenges just trying to overcome her own awkward nature thanks to how utterly lost she was in  _that_ department. It was a wonder she even  _had_ a girlfriend with what a lost cause she was, though that could almost definitely be chalked up to Eight's own relative weirdness if you asked her.

"... you need something?"

"Three...~" The tone her name is cooed in is playful, almost singsong, and she feels the mattress shift beneath her as Eight's arms slip around her waist. Three simply stiffens.  _Embarrassing._ "Your ears keep twitching. Focused?"

"I-I  _was_."

Eight merely giggles, burying her face in the crook of Three's neck. With that taking up the majority of the older girl's attention, it's  _very_ much a surprise when she feels the dull edge of a bright pink claw trace the edge of her ear.

"It's so cute how pointy they are."

There was a lot about Three that was decidedly cute in Eight's eyes. The comparatively small and soft hands, how tiny she was compared to Eight, even how the markings around her eyes made her seem more expressive at times... Inklings certainly had a certain charm to them. It was hard  _not_ to be endeared by creatures so much more harmless and domestic than your typical Octoling, a species far more inherently built for harsh and rugged survival. Where she had long claws and fair muscle to protect her in the most vicious of hand to hand encounters, Three had a slender frame that lends itself far more to speed and a height that hardly inspires fear. Really, if Eight had to say, Three was of a... surprisingly effeminate body type by her own creature's standards.

Sans the curves. God knows Three had none of those to speak for.  

"Y-You're doing a great job of distracting me, you know..." Three mumbles under her breath, any annoyance in her voice clearly overpowered by her fluster. 

Eight doesn't seem to mind much, instead opting to steal a quick kiss to the corners of her girlfriend's lips. 

"Sorry. I'd hate to be the thing to keep you from a high score on this old thing." Her knowing smirk holds the unspoken implication that that was only because she knew  _Four_ happened to hold the leaderboard's crown on this particular title. Three simply allows an indignant huff in response. "I'm going to go wash up though. Can I still count on you for our plans for dinner tonight or are you caught up in more important matters, miss hero?"

The cheeky, mocking chime of the game over screen earns a groan from Three, albeit one short-lived as she cranes her head to press a short kiss of her own to Eight's cheek. Pain in the ass she was, she still wouldn't dream of standing up a beautiful girl.

"I'll see if I can't clear my schedule."


End file.
